Finding Myself
by lyfaeon
Summary: "I" find myself in an unknown place. The only thing I remember is that I was falling. Then I see some objects and have to figure out the person who I was... (Rated T for some words.)


**HAI HAI HAI MINNA! FIRST POSTED FANFIC! Actually the first fanfic that I "wrote", but I just haven't finished that one '''w Anyway…. This will be kinda short, cause it's just gonna be an epilogue. LOOK AT MAH TRY AT AN ORIGINAL-ISH STORY! 8'D ENJOY~ Please READ! And REVIEW! More chapters shall come if thou will review. 8D**

* * *

_I fell. At least, that was the last thing I remembered. It just felt like a long, endless, fall. Then blackness engulfed me. _

_Urgh… My head…_ I tried to get up from the lying position I was in. But my head just split my brain into two. After several attempts and wincing in pain, I finally stood up. Still with eyes closed, took a deep breath. "_Breathe." _I told myself. I finally opened my eyes slowly, to find that I was in an unknown surrounding.

"Wh-where am I…" I thought while supporting my head with my hand.

"_Now that you mention it…" _I immediately felt panic flowing through my veins.

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_What time and date is it?_

And most importantly…

_**WHO AM I?!**_

I was in a room. Just an ordinary room, with a wall clock, a violet-coloured bed, some character dolls, and a wooden desk. On the desk, I spotted something light blue. "_Time to search for clues…" _I thought as my fingers trembled a little.

_A book?_

I slowly walked towards the desk, and noticed that there was a cellphone beside it.

_I wonder who's phone and book this belongs to?..._

That was when I noticed that the book wasn't just some ordinary book, but a diary. On the cover of the diary, there was a letter of the alphabet printed in silver text.

"_L?" _I picked up the book. "Sorry for reading this…" I whispered to no one.

"_16__th__ March, 2013_

_Yaaaaahooooooo! DIARYYYY! GUESS WHUT?! TODAY. IS. YOURS TRULY'S. BIRTHDAY DESUUUUU! 8DDD *parteeh parteeh* IMMA 14 YEARS OLD NOW! OH KAMI-SAMA I'M SO FREAKING OLD DAMMIT. Aaaaaannnyyywaaaaaaaaaayy~~~ I'm gonna have le birthday party at this awshum mall! With my mom, dad, Dee, Claire, and Gabbie! 8D OH SHIT GOTTA GO NOW, MOM'S CALLIN'! ADIOOOOSSSS~~~~"_

"Well… That diary entry sure is very hyper… This person must be a bit… Weird? Annoying? Retarded? Ah yes, "retarded" is the word…" I thought after reading the entry. _Next entry._

"_19__th__ May, 2013_

_OH MAI GOOOOODDDDD. I THINK I FAILED MY MATHS EXAM! TAT I couldn't do any of the Linear Graphs or Quadratic Graphs and I couldn't even do the stupid, effing, ALGEBRA! EFF YOU MATHS, YOU CAN SUCK MY ASS! AAAAAAAARGHHHHH! *faceplants* I'M GONNA HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN JUST LIKE GARRY FROM THE GAME IB! OTLOTLOTL"_

"… That was… Uhm…" I thought with a fake smile. "This person is very worrisome… And isn't good at Maths?" I glanced around the desk.

"_Looks like today is 21__st__ of May, 2013… "_ I thought as I looked at the calendar. Then this diary isn't really that old, the latest entry was from yesterday, and the earliest entry…" I flipped the pages until the very first one.

"… Is 25th of December, 2012. Wow, Christmas." I muttered.

I put the diary aside, after reading all the weird and exaggerated diary entries, and picked up the phone. "No password…" I said as I unlocked the phone by trying out all the buttons. The wallpaper was… A computer-designed drawing of… A yellow haired girl, and a yellow haired guy.

"_Seems like they come from a cartoon or something." _I thought, and opened up the "SMS and Text Messaging" icon.

"_Dee the pedo, Dee the pedo, Dee the pedo, Mommehh, Clairey-chan, Gabz, Gabz, Gabz, Gabz, Clairey-chan, Daddehh…" _the inbox showed.

"God, this person renames her contacts? With obnoxious names too…" I thought while scrolling down. I didn't bother to open up the messages though. Just from the length of the first one I opened, it would take 5 hours to read just 10 messages.

After some time scrolling through the phone and playing the "Snake" game, I just realized that there was something dangling down my chest. It was shiny, and silver. I glanced down at it.

"A necklace with L on it…"

Then after five minutes doing some hard thinking I finally realized something.

And gasped.

Then choked.

_**THAT DIARY AND PHONE BELONGED TO ME.**_

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOL I JUST LOOOOOVE CLIFFHANGERS AND SUSPENSE AND MYSTERY xD And it's up to you and your mind if you wanna think that those names and diary and phone and room are my real life stuff too 8P AND IM LIEK REALLY HYPER ALL THE TIME 8DDD**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And follow if you want moaaaaarrr~~~ xD I'm actually really having my exams now, and me typing this fanfic is just me practicing essays for my Literature exam tomorrow. HARDYHARHARHAR. And yeah, I actually hate Maths and I DO think I failed my Maths exam. Anywaaaaayyy~ I really need to go to the toilet then sleep now, ADIOS HUMANS (and mystical creatures xP)~**

**~lyfaeon ^w^**


End file.
